


snows soft kiss

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: the falling snow felt like little kisses being peppered all over his bare neck.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	snows soft kiss

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been snowing here for the past day and i got inspired.  
> little tour slice of life for yall.

the falling snow felt like little kisses being peppered all over his bare neck.

it was late at night. well, technically it was really early in the morning. one-forty a.m. to be exact, but he hadn’t slept yet so the now previous day to the rest of the world dragged on for him. 

their bus driver had stopped to get himself some shitty gas station coffee that he actually didn’t really seem to mind all that much. guess he needed fuel just as much as the bus does to be able to drive through the night. 

and noel, maybe it was just the cold, the atmosphere of having a real winter around him, but he had been craving hot chocolate for days now. he didn’t even like hot chocolate all that much. to be honest, he doesn't really even remember the last time he had some. but alas, the crave kept nagging at him. so when he was still up at almost two in the morning fucking around on his phone and the opportunity arose, he couldn’t pass it up.

he really was only gonna get the hot chocolate and then leave. believe him, he wanted to dip out of that gas station as fast as possible. it was cold as shit in there (“the heat is broke. sorry boys,” the attendant said to them as he held his hands up to the tiny space heater he had behind the desk with him) and the bus was warm and cozy. but, of course, on his way out, even after buying the box of hot chocolate mix he had his mind set on, something caught his eye. 

this adorable little teddy bear sat with a few other stuffed friends on a shelf right next to the door.

“for someone special?” the attendant had asked as he rung up the little bear.

“yeah,” noel had answered with a nod and a small smile.

his face tingled as the heat of the bus permeated his cold skin. noel wished their driver a goodnight and they went their separate ways. 

not even close to being tired, he started to prepare some of his long awaited drink for himself. 

“you gonna make some for me?”

noel turned his head to see cody standing in the entryway, a smirk on his sleepy face. he was wearing a sweatshirt that was a few sizes too big for him, his body drowning in the fleece-lined fabric. his joggers bunched up at the ankles and his glasses sat adorably askew on his nose and noel couldn’t help but smile at the man.

“what are you doing up?” noel asked him.

“i should be asking you that,” he retorted as he yawned and then crossed his arms in front of himself.

“i…” he searched for the right words, “driver stopped for some coffee so i got some hot chocolate. your turn.”

“well,” cody slowly started walking towards noel, “i’m kinda wanting to have some hot chocolate with my boyfriend.” 

“oh,” noel returned with soft grin.

“your cheeks are pink,” cody’s hand came up to caress noel’s face, “and cold.”

“was just outside,” he leaned into cody’s touch. 

“c’mere,” cody used the hand on his face to pull him in for a hug. noel’s head rested comfortably, perfectly on cody’s chest, his heartbeat resonating in noel’s head. the slightly taller man’s hands ran across noel’s back and through the short hair on the back of his head and he felt the last little bit of coldness leave his body as cody replaced it with a warmth only he could give. 

looking out the window above the sink, he watched the snow fall, so quiet, so peaceful. 

“it’s really coming down, isn’t it?” cody broke through the silence, his voice warm and sultry, a sound he could never get tired of hearing.

“yeah,” noel replied as he nuzzled closer into cody. he took a breath, paused and then continued. “it’s beautiful.”

“so are you,” and noel couldn’t help but grin against the other man’s soft chest. he pulled back to look cody in the eyes and was met with the most gentle expression he’d ever seen. cody ran his thumb over noel’s bottom lip, his soft breaths hitting noel’s face like calm waves. 

“so so pretty…” cody whispered. their eyes locked and the feeling of peacefulness, security, safety, that came over him matched the quietly falling snow outside.

“i got you something,” noel told him, his gaze falling to his nose, his lips, that cute little mole he has on his chin and then back up to his eyes. 

“you did?”

“yeah,” noel replied, wiggling out of cody’s embrace and walking over to the couch.

“oh my god,” cody let out, his expression softened right when he saw what noel had gotten for him. noel took the little bear in his hands and positioned him so he was facing towards cody as he walked back over to where he just was. “noel miller, you fuckin’ softie.”

“you like him?” noel asked as he tilted the bear side to side a little, observing the way cody’s eyes followed the movement of the bear and how the corners of his lips turn up in the cutest smile.

“i love him,” noel handed the bear to cody and he took it in his grip, their fingers brushing as he passed it off. cody fondly looked at the bear for a second before his vision fell back on noel. “i love you more.”

the bear was sat down on the countertop as cody closed the distance between their lips. it was soft and sweet at first but deepened as noel opened his mouth for cody and let his tongue explore every surface of his mouth.

“thought you wanted me to make you some hot chocolate,” noel asked against cody’s lips.

“i can wait.”

and it wasn’t snow leaving kisses on noel’s neck now. 

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
